Remembering What Was Forgotten
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Sequel to Underestimated. Merlin is dying and so is his magic. As his body weakens Arthur and Gwaine begin to remember what he forced them to forget. With Merlin out of the way and Morgana's army ready to strike, is this the end of Camelot?
1. Blood of the Sorcerer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, I just like to play in their field.**

Title: Remembering What Was Forgotten.

Summary: Merlin is seriously wounded following a hunting incident, with his life on the line his magic weakens and Arthur and Gwaine start to remember. Sequel to 'Underestimated.'

A/N The is a sequel to Underestimated by me, if you haven't read it you probably should before reading this else it may not make much sense. I was inspired by carinims01 to write this!

* * *

Chapter One: Blood Of The Sorcerer

It was just a normal day in Camelot when King Prat decided to go one a hunt, the day was warm and bright with not a cloud in the sky. That in itself should have set alarm bells ringing in Merlin's head. But Merlin was enjoying the sun and Arthur's unnaturally good mood far too much to notice.

So when they were attacked by a ten foot Ogre Merlin shouldn't have been surprised- but he was.

Since the unfortunate memory altering incident a few months previous, Agravaine had been revealed to be a traitor and Morgana almost took Camelot- again. But the biggest change was Arthur's marriage to Gwen. Arthur was now well on his way to becoming the King of prophecy and was slowly becoming more and more open minded. So this wasn't the best time for an Ogre to show up.

The Ogre was large green and scary. It bared its blackened teeth at them, its grip on its heavy bat shifting slightly. Before either of them could let out a startled yell it swing the bat down upon them, aiming straight at Arthur.

It was times like this that instincts came into play and Merlin certainly didn't even have time to consider it; he threw himself bodily in front of Arthur.

The bat collided with a sickening crunch upon Merlin's head. Lights exploded in front of Merlin's eyes as he staggered and fell to the floor

"Arthur!" He gasped as he slipped into blissful oblivion. His body lay unmoving on the hard ground, blood pooling around his head.

Arthur lunged forward with Excalibur placing his body in front of the unconscious form of Merlin. The Ogre clumsily swung at Arthur and he managed to quickly dash out of the way, the bat leaving a crater in the ground. Arthur was sweating heavily; he needed to end this quickly. He had to save Merlin. He saw his chance and swung beneath the creatures arm, the blade struck true, sinking into its soft belly with a sickening squelch. It let out a roar of pain as Arthur forcibly pulled the blade out of the now wounded creature. The ogre stumbled dumbly backwards clutching the wound before collapsing- dead.

The sword had never failed him.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried as soon as he realised the Ogre was dead. He threw his sword to the ground and fell to his knees at Merlin's head. He quickly took in the amount of blood and the half collapsed look of Merlin's skull. Forcing his sobs back he spoke urgently "Merlin you're alright, you have to be alright. Do you hear me? I order you not to die." As he spoke he unwillingly let a few traitorous tears to fall before angrily wiping them.

Merlin didn't respond.

Arthur bit back another sob, determined not to let his emotions beat him. They were an hours walk from Camelot, the day was hot and sticky and he had no water. It would be difficult but he had to do it.

Merlin had just saved his life and he had to return the favour. He couldn't go to pieces now, Merlin needed him. His friend needed him.

Arthur sheathed his sword and hefted Merlin onto his shoulder, careful not to bang the man's head. With a determined pace Arthur started the long walk to Camelot.

His back was aching, his legs were burning and his world was beginning to spin, but in the distance he could see the shimmering, glittering and beautiful castle that was Camelot. He had never been gladder to see it. Merlin hadn't stirred once during the journey and he was no longer worried he was now petrified. He knew that this couldn't be a good sign. Only the slight rise and fall of his chest reassured him.

Quickening his unsteady pace he was soon spotted by the two guards at the entrance to Camelot. They rushed over to him and relieved him of his load.

"Get him to Gaius, hurry." Arthur panted, feeling far too light without Merlin. The adrenaline was starting to run out and the lack of water was getting to him. He staggered and one of the Guards started to put Merlin down to help him. "Take him"

"But Sire, let me help you."

"I'm fine, take him to Gaius immediately." They hesitated "Go!" He yelled angrily, he hadn't carried him this distance for him to die because the guards wouldn't listen. They finally left walking quickly as they carried the limp Merlin between him, his head lolling against one of their chests. Arthur sank to the floor tiredly staring after his guards and Merlin, the full events of the day were only just crashing down upon him. He bowed his head as the tears finally caught up with him. He knew that Merlin's chances were slim to none and the feeling of guilt just wouldn't go away. It should have been him.

A few moments later he heard the heavy footsteps heading towards him. He quickly wiped his eyes and looked up.

It was Leon and Percival and they looked worried.

"Sire!" Leon shouted rushing over, as he reached Arthur he gave him a swift glance as though to check all of his limbs were attached and then pulled him to his feet supporting him when he began to sway. "Are you injured?" Arthur shook his aching head.

"The guards said Merlin had been injured. What happened Arthur?" Percival asked, his forehead creased in worry.

"I'll tell the round table later, help me to Gaius" Arthur demanded as he unconsciously straightened his back he threw an arm over Leon's shoulders and prodded Leon into walking.

"But I thought you said you weren't injured?" Leon asked in confusion.

"I'm not, but I have to see Merlin."

* * *

Gaius was frantic; Merlin had been brought to his chambers with half his skull caved in. Merlin was barely breathing and it had been hard to deal with, the sight of Merlin's life force caked across his face not to mention the fact he could see the boys brain. Gaius was dealing with it with detached professionalism that did nothing to quell the panic within but did allow him to treat Merlin.

He knew the statistics of head wounds and he knew that if Merlin survived this he would be either brain dead or brain damaged. His Merlin was almost certainly dead.

Death would be better surely than a lifetime of suffering. A lifetime of not being able to do anything for himself. It would be easier to simply let him go.

But Gaius couldn't do that, it wasn't his choice to make to decide who lives and who dies. It went against everything he stood for, not to mention he loved him and even if the odds were against him and even he couldn't even dare to hope. Merlin was a fighter, Merlin was magic and if anyone could survive this it would be him.

Gaius dabbed the wound gingerly, his skull was completely broken. He would most likely have to remove the fractured skull, it would only get infected. He would wait though, see if Merlin could make it a few days before he removed it. With part of his skull missing his brain would be exposed… it was horrible to think of.

He gave him something to clot the blood, he had lost far too much already if the deathly pale skin was anything to go by. If Merlin survived the night it would be a miracle. Gaius finished bandaging his head and sank down on the stool beside Merlin. They were alone now, the guards gone to inform the court.

Gaius tenderly brushed Merlin's hair from his head and sighed softly. "Merlin my dear boy, I think you might have done it this time." His voice cracked and he could feel tears on his face.

His boy was dying and there was next to nothing he could do.

It was then that Arthur rushed in, supported by Leon and Percival. "Sire." Gaius greeted sadly.

"Is he-" Arthur gasped looking from Gaius' tears to Merlin's pale form.

"Not yet."

"He has to be alright, he has to live." Arthur said desperation apparent "You have to do something, you have to save him!" His eyes were wide and jumpy; Leon pushed the protesting King into a chair and forced a glass of water into his hands.

"I am doing everything I can."

"Then why are you sat there?" He yelled "Do something! He's not allowed to die Gaius, he saved my life."

Again Gaius couldn't help but think "Arthur I assure you I will do everything in my power to save him, you have my word. But at this point in time it's up to him."

Arthur nodded gulping down the water and standing up "I have to go to the council, inform them of what happened." He ran a hand through his hair and sent a worried glance at Merlin "Tell me if anything happens."

The unspoken 'inform me if he dies' hung in the air.

"Of course but Arthur, even if he does survive he will have some lasting effects. He won't be the same Merlin anymore."

Arthur closed his eyes tightly "Just keep him alive, we will deal with that when we come to it." He said before heading out of the door with Leon and Percival. Leaving Gaius alone, again.

With the shell of his barely alive son.

"Please Merlin." Gaius couldn't help but beg.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed, review and all that lovely stuff!


	2. A Flash of Gold

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, they are refusing to sell it to me :(**

_A/N Look a quick update! I have to say it's done to the response the story has got. I got to the point were if I refreshed my emails every half an hour I'd have 6 emails from alerts and favourites and the reviews. Thank you ever so much- you guys are awesome!_

* * *

Chapter two: A flash of Gold

Arthur headed towards the small council room he had had the round table placed in, he'd had it brought to Camelot not long after he first saw it but to avoid upsetting his fathers council hadn't kept it in the main council room and he had managed so far to keep the table, it's secrets and its members a secret from them. He had no doubt they would oppose Guinevere (for she was a woman) and Merlin (a servant) from offering advice.

He had only had to use the hallowed table a hand full of times. But with Merlin's life hanging in the balance it was time to sit at it again.

They had all been informed to meet and thought they had not been told why they were meeting he was sure that they would have some idea by now. The people of Camelot weren't very good at keeping things to themselves.

He was the last to arrive and the others were already there and seated whilst quietly chatting amongst themselves. Arthur observed his friends and wife for a second, he was dreading telling them the awful news. He couldn't help but think that everything would change the second he said anything. He stepped forward to take his seat and they quietened.

Arthur glanced around the table at the inquisitive faces staring at him, they were all sat in the same places as they had been the very first night they sat at the table so long ago. Except for the three empty places at the table.

Lancelot

Gaius

Merlin

He trained his eyes away from the empty places, Merlin and Lancelot had both sacrificed so much for him and Camelot. He didn't want Merlin to be another Lancelot.

Arthur took a deep breath, once again putting of the inevitable. Gwen squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile of comfort. He was glad for it.

"As I'm sure you're aware me and… Merlin went hurting today." The room held a heavy silence "We were attacked by an Ogre, Merlin he, he saved my life." Arthur took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Gwen's hand. "Again. He received a serious head injury, Gaius doubts he will survive. If he does survive he won't be the same, his brain is too badly damaged."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Gwaine asked desperately, the faces of the other knights showed the same wish. They were not used to situations that they couldn't fix. "There has to be something we can do!"

"Gaius is doing all he can" Arthur sighed tiredly.

"And if that's not enough?" Gwaine's voice was choked with emotion.

"Then we lose a good man."

"He was always a brave man." Leon said lowly.

"He's not dead yet!" Gwen exclaimed angrily, her eyes flashing reproachfully.

"I wasn't trying to say…" Arthur silenced him with a hand.

"I don't want to accept that nothing can be done, not yet. I trust Gaius but there could be something, he doesn't know everything. Elyan and Percival look through the library, see if there is anything that can help. Anything about people surviving head injuries, keep looking till you find something."

"Yes sire" They acknowledged determinedly.

"Gwen, can you help Gaius. Caring for Merlin is going to be full time and he has other patients and he has to sleep. Please."

"Of course Arthur" smiled Gwen "I would have done so anyway."

"Thank you. Leon I need you to address the council tell them I've suffered a minor injury and I'm resting. It should buy me some time from seeing them, can you also head up the Knights training. You have the most experience."

Leon gave a firm nod of assent.

"Gwaine, I need you to stay alert. We may need to go on a quest."

"How can a quest help Merlin?" Frowned Gwaine.

"It's just a thought, the old man that offered to heal my father, maybe he could help." Arthur suggested lightly, as if the thought of consorting with a sorcerer wasn't dangerous.

"The old man killed your father Arthur." Leon reminded him.

"Yes but after all the sorcerers my father killed, maybe he thought he was righting a wrong. Merlin is a good man and an innocent one at that. There is no reason why he shouldn't want to help him. Its our last resort, I will not let Merlin die."

"If you say so, sire."

"I do" Arthur said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

The others left, dejected in the fate of the serving boy they had grown so fond of, sure that no matter what they could do he would die.

Arthur wouldn't accept that fact just yet. It was something he didn't even want to consider. To do so would admit defeat.

Arthur was left alone with Gwen; she bit her lip as she considered him.

"Arthur, how are you?"

"I'm fine Gwen." Arthur growled.

"Don't lie to me Arthur. We both know you aren't." She said sadly placing her free hand on his cheek and cupping it slightly.

"I feel so guilty Gwen." He sighed inclining his head towards her hand. "It should have been me." The bat colliding with Merlin's head just kept replaying in his head. He couldn't escape it. All his fault, again.

"Don't demean Merlin's sacrifice. He gave his life for you, don't you dare cheapen that act."

"But what if he dies…Gwen?" He begged heartbrokenly.

"Then you become a greater man than you are now, you become the man he would have wanted you to be." Gwen said with certainty, Arthur pulled her close and enjoyed the comfort, allowing himself to be weak just for a few short moments. Merlin could still die, but not if Arthur could do anything about it.

* * *

Gaius had come to a conclusion as he sat beside Merlin's still form. He would do anything to assure that he lived; he was his son- not by blood but by everything else that mattered. He wasn't going to let him die without doing anything about it.

Over the past hour or so Merlin had weakened further, his skin was almost see through he was that pale and the only way to be sure he was breathing was to place a blade under his nose. Each shallow breath Merlin took the more blood that soaked through the bandage the firmer his decision became.

"_Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd" _The words felt odd on his tongue, he hadn't used magic as powerful in some time. Even back then when he did use them, it didn't always work. Healing had always been his strong point in magic. It had to work.

Merlin stirred slightly, one of his hands twitching- his pallor did not change. Gaius unwrapped the bandage and peered at the stomach churning wound. It wasn't as bad as it had been before, some of the bone had knitted back together but the most important point was the blood flow had slowed to a sluggish flow. Gaius let out a sigh of relief and sank back down into his chair.

The slowing of the blood would help things considerably but he was now exhausted, he wouldn't be able to use such a spell for some days. His magic was not like Merlin's, Merlin was connected to the earth his magic could not run out- he had an infinite supply. Gaius' magic however was less spectacular, he had his own reserves but once they were depleted he had to wait for the magic to recharge. It didn't affect him with simple spells, they barely used any. But healing magic in particular required much more power.

At least Merlin would survive the night, maybe if he could re do the spell in a few days he would even wake up.

But even if he did manage to heal the surface, to knit back bones and stop the blood, he couldn't do anything about the brain damage that had already occurred.

There was only one creature that could do anything about it, but he was no doubt miles away and Gaius had no way of contacting him.

Destiny was falling apart in front of him.

* * *

_Arthur's sleep was interrupted by random flashes of things he couldn't understand. He was chased by Morgana, she cackled as she tackled him to the floor. Arthur panicked swinging at her but his arms were heavy, as though they were held down Morgana loomed closer and then she was swallowed into the darkness.. He was then submerged in water, he pushed up to escape it, breaking the surface and inhaling, when he took a closer looked around he realised he was swimming in blood, Arthur screamed in horror but not a sound escaped him an invisible force pushed him backwards. The blood disappeared and he was stood up in a chamber of an old castle, Morgana was there, her eyes alight with malice. _

_Merlin, Merlin was there he was alive! Arthur stepped forward to hug him, to greet him. Hit him on the head on back and call him an idiot- but he was halted. _

_Merlin's eyes weren't blue, they were gold. Pure gold, the gold you only see in the eyes of a sorcerer. The glowing increased until Arthur had to close his eyes against the brightness._

_Arthur stepped backwards in shock and tripped; he fell but didn't connect with the ground. Instead he fell flailing back onto his bed. _

Arthur awoke with a pant, his eyes snapping open. He was covered in sweat and couldn't help but tremble.

Merlin's eyes were gold, they were glowing.

But it was a dream, it hadn't happened before. Then why did it feel so familiar, why couldn't he help but think that his dreams were telling the truth.

But how could he forget that? How could he have forgotten something so important?

Arthur closed his eyes, bits and pieces of the dream coming back and then they began to connect with a memory- from the day he rescued Merlin from Morgana. He shook his head trying to concentrate, the memories made no sense. Then it all slotted into place. He remembered now, he hadn't even realised he'd forgot. Merlin had fought Morgana and won. He had used powerful magic.

Or was it his mind playing tricks on him? Merlin wasn't evil, so Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer.

Through his closed eyes he saw Merlin's glowing eyes burn into him, burn through him. It couldn't be a dream, it was too real and it made too much sense.

Merlin was a sorcerer. Merlin had saved his life.

Arthur staggered out of bed and sank into the armchair in front of the long extinguished fire. The chill of the room nipped at him but he ignored it, staring into the distance as he slowly thought things through.

Merlin had lied to him but worse than that he had done something to his memory. He had to have, there was no reason for him to have forgotten.

Was he only remembering now because Merlin was about to die?

It wasn't that Merlin was magic that was causing him anguish, it didn't matter now. None of that mattered, he was dying. No what was causing him anguish is that he would never know now, he would never know why Merlin had done anything. Arthur clenched a fist, he couldn't face that prospect. It was time for him and Gwaine to go on their quest. It was time to save Merlin.

He could always execute him later. With that thought he began to pack.

* * *

A/N So Arthur is remembering, what do you think will happen next guys? What do you want to happen? What about Arthur's quest... Please review, I will never hold my readers to ransom for reviews because it irritates me no end when people do that, but if you did enjoy it and want me to continue just leave me a two worded review or more (If you really like me). It just makes me want to write quicker, thank you for reading. I shall update soon!


	3. The Imaginary Sorcerer

**Disclaimer: I'm just playing in the BBC's yard. **

A/N I have no idea why this one was being awkward. But it was. I blame Arthur.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Imaginary Sorcerer.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Gwen asked sleepily as she sat up in bed. Arthur was packing, well not packing more like shoving lots of clothes into a small bag.

"I'm going to find that dratted sorcerer to save that prat of a manservant."

"Is it really the time to be doing this?" She had a point, it was still pitch black with only the half-moon illuminating the room.

"I just… I need to help him." Arthur sighed dropping the bag in defeat.

"Just come back to bed, we can see what's going on in the morning." Gwen soothed him as she patted the bed beside her. Arthur got slowly to his feet and sank into bed next to her pulling the covers up as she snuggled into him.

"I just can't believe the things I've said to him." Arthur whispered. The words stung him as he remembered.

_Not only did you lie to me, you betrayed me._

"Whatever it was you said you have no reason to be worried. Merlin will forgive you, you know that he will." Gwen said softly as she gently brushed his hair of his forehead.

"What if this time I don't deserve it?" Arthur wondered, he knew that if Gwen knew the truth of what he had said there was no way she would defend him.

Since Merlin had been kidnapped and since the day he had found out the truth Arthur had had time to cool down. Even now when he had only remembered hours ago and was beyond angry he could look upon the situation with retrospect and calmness he hadn't possessed at the time.

Merlin was Merlin and the thought of him harming anyone seemed ridiculous now, the thought that Merlin was corrupted even more so. It was an easy conclusion to make Arthur thought. This meant that if Merlin was a sorcerer and wasn't evil then this means that not all magic users could be evil.

It was a horrible prospect to consider considering how many sorcerers had died since the purge and the thought that even just a few of them could have been innocent sent chills up his spine.

_I do. I hate magic, I hate all that stand with it. I hate_ _**you**_

Arthur closed his eyes and tried to ignore the wetness. He wasn't crying, Kings didn't cry.

His best friend had lied to him, his best friend was dying. He felt so selfish, here Merlin was lying, dying… slowly bleeding to death and he was making it all about himself. Like he always did.

"Arthur, worrying and staying awake won't help matters any. Just please go to sleep."

"I can't." Arthur said quietly.

"Arthur, he's your best friend I understand that. I do. But he's my friend too. You aren't the only one upset so stop acting as if you are."

"I don't mean to."

"I know you don't Arthur." Gwen murmured. "I know you feel guilty but it's not going to help Merlin. You can apologise to him when he's okay."

Arthur didn't point out that he could be dead by morning or in the next few days. He daren't point out that their Merlin was gone either way. She didn't mention it either.

They both fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Gaius hadn't slept all night and he felt more weary than he had ever done before. His bones ached, his limbs were heavy and his eyes stung. But still he carried on reading the heavy tome in front of him in-between periodically checking Merlin's vitals.

It was one of the few books he had managed to salvage from the purge and if Uther had known he'd had this particular book he would have been burned. Friendship be damned.

He had never showed Merlin this particular book, it had never seemed relevant and he doubted that Merlin would be interested. Merlin liked to learn spells for throwing people around and the like but he wasn't so much interested in what Gaius' book contained.

Gaius' book had numerous things of great importance, from several ancient prophecy's to the important chapter he was currently reading. Dragons.

More the theories on how to contact them when you aren't a dragonlord. Most of the advice was useless. It simply said 'Find a DragonLord to help you.'

That wasn't useful information for the present situation.

He had given up hours ago, the book had proved useless. But his eyes couldn't help but skim over what he had read hours ago, a small piece of text with hardly enough information.

'_A Dragon can always be found when its Dragonlord is in mortal danger.' _

That was it, no more information. Gaius sighed, the book seemed to imply that if he ventured outside of Camelot's borders the Dragon would just appear. He doubted that was true.

Firstly Merlin wasn't in mortal danger for the time being, secondly Merlin had banished the dragon- he couldn't enter Camelot even if he wanted to.

So Gaius had no more information than he'd had ten hours previously except now his head hurt. Gaius flicked back through the book pausing at the part that mentioned the destiny of Emrys.

He sighed staring at the words, destiny had to play out. Surely?

Gaius heard a groan coming from the bed and he sprang to his feet like a man half his age and dashed over to Merlin's stirring side.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked hopefully- there was no response. Merlin gave another groan of pain and Gaius rushed over to where he kept his herbal remedies finding the willow bark he strode back to Merlin's side and forced it down his throat. It would help with the pain he was feeling.

Merlin groaned again but didn't thrash like Gaius had expected. "Merlin don't do this to me." Gaius warned the sickly boy. He didn't respond. Gaius hovered for a few more moments by his half dead ward before heading back over to his abandoned book. Any glimmer of hope he'd had was now dashed.

* * *

Arthur woke slowly and for a few short moments was able to convince himself that everything was okay. He could hear an almost echo of 'Rise and shine!' In his manservants perky morning voice but there was nothing.

Arthur disentangled himself from Gwen and stood slowly. Every movement seemed heavy as though someone had placed a massive weight on his shoulders. Arthur dressed himself and by the time he was done Gwen was also awake and lighting the fire.

"Are you still going?" She asked without turning away from the fire.

"Yes"

"Then I best help you pack then hadn't I?" She asked rhetorically.

She emptied his badly packed pack and slowly began to re pack it, carefully folding everything so there was enough space for food and water.

"You aren't going to talk me out of this?" Arthur asked as she worked.

"I'm not stupid Arthur, you aren't going to change your mind so I might as well make sure you are prepared." Gwen said lightly.

"Everything will be fine Gwen, I'll find him and we can fix Merlin and then I will kill him for getting hurt." Arthur said simply. Gwen brushed her hands on her nightdress before standing up. She raised one eyebrow at him "Well not literally, obviously."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Get Gwaine and go see Merlin before you leave. He might be okay. You never know."

"I don't see the point in frivolous hope." Arthur pointed out.

"Neither do I unless it involves Merlin." Arthur stepped forward and swept his wife and Queen into his arms, he held her tight enjoying the comfort of the embrace.

He dropped a soft kiss against her lips.

"Don't be stupid Arthur; Dragoon is more likely to listen if you don't threaten."

"I know, I just hope he can help."

"Miracles happen Arthur, don't forget that. Just be safe and be as quick as you can." Arthur nodded before giving her another kiss and sweeping out of the room.

Gwen bit her lip as she watched him leave. She couldn't help but feel that if Merlin died it would in some way break the King. She could only hope that they could fix this like they did so many of Camelot's problems.

* * *

Gwaine tossed in his bed, his sheets felt constricting around his leg and he kicked out trying to escape the invisible enemy. His dreams had been disturbed by flashed of light and haunted by Morgana. That week in the dungeons as her captive had made more of a lasting impression than he had hoped.

He hadn't told any of the knights that he was still scared of her, he doubted they would understand anyway. They thought he was the cocky man who couldn't be harmed. He was far more vulnerable than they believed.

Gwaine gave a shiver at the thought, his dreams had been different tonight though. Something was off about them he just hadn't quite put his finger on it yet, it had something to do with Merlin. Something to do with magic.

It didn't quite connect in his sleep foggy mind. He was stirred from his musing by a loud bang on the door, he jumped.

"Gwaine! Open the blasted door, what time do you call this?" Arthur called loudly through the door. Gwaine groaned, early mornings weren't his thing but he snapped to attention once his brain began connecting the dots.

The only reason Arthur would knock down his door this early was if it was something important. The only thing important at the moment was Merlin.

So Arthur banging on his door didn't bode well for the safety of Merlin.

"Open this damn door or I will break it down." Arthur growled through the thin wood. He jumped to his feet and hurried over to the door. His door had already been fixed three times this month because of drunken incidents. He didn't want to test the servant's patience by breaking it again.

"What?" Gwaine asked as soon as the door opened, his eyes roved across his Kings face looking for any sign that something terrible had happened. Arthur looked tired and angry but not distraught. Gwaine allowed himself to relax, Merlin wasn't dead then.

"Our quest remember?" Arthur said slowly as if he was talking to someone who was thick or Merlin. "Please tell me you've packed?" He groaned.

Gwaine hefted his neatly packed bag up and placed it on his shoulder with a raised brow "Yes and I didn't make a woman do mine." It had been a guess on Gwaine's part but he was rewarded by the King's heavily blushed cheeks.

"We need to see Gaius before we leave."

"Fine by me, he might have food." Gwaine shrugged as they headed down the Gaius' quarters.

Gaius was awake when they arrived but looked as though he had aged more than twenty years during the night. "What can I do for you?" He said quietly his eyes not moving from Merlin. Neither of them noticed the old man prod a heavy book under the table with his foot.

"We just wondered how he was?" Arthur asked quietly, it didn't seem right to him to talk loudly in such a place.

"He has survived the night." Gaius sighed "But there is little I can do."

"There is something I can do though." Arthur said excitedly "I'm going to the find Dragoon, he can heal Merlin."

Gaius paused, his entire body seemed to freeze for several long moments. Gaius weighed up his options, protecting Merlin was of course and always would be his priority. He couldn't however let Arthur go on a pointless mission.

"While that is a nice idea I'm afraid it isn't possible."

"Why not? Is it because he killed my father? I don't know how much he is to blame for that."

"No Arthur" Gaius interrupted to prevent further rambling "It's not possible because Dragoon doesn't exist."

Arthur frowned thoughtfully before sending Merlin an odd glance. "He does exist, I saw him. He made fools of me and the knights." Gwaine said angrily as if only just remembering the incident. He had not appreciated being used as a stepping stone for an old and laughing sorcerer.

"He doesn't exist." Arthur shook his head and stared at Gaius meaningfully. "He doesn't exist because he was in disguise and now lies dying… right Gaius."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sire."

"I know Gaius, I do know. It doesn't matter how or why."

"You know and yet you still want to help him?" Gaius said surprised his eyebrows shooting up. Gwaine frowned and scratched his ear and he moved to place a hand over the still Merlin's.

"Yes I know, he's still my friend and I'm angry Gaius but I don't want him dead. I can't believe you would think that of me."

"Will someone tell me what everyone 'knows' please?" Gwaine muttered angrily.

Arthur and Gaius ignored him "If you are honest about wanting to help and if you promise not to kill him then I will tell you of someone who can help."

"I promise." Arthur said solemnly.

Gaius licked his lips nervously "The last Dragon still lives and he can find a cure for Merlin."

"The Dragon lives? But Merlin told me… ah." Arthur trailed off, his anger had increased the dragon had killed so many and yet still lived. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath.

"Yes Merlin lied, he ordered the dragon away. The dragon should be able to sense Merlin's peril and be close by. He will help you, he cares for destiny."

"What has destiny got anything to do with this?" Arthur questioned suddenly.

"We haven't got time for all this. The Dragon will be outside of Camelot. You must find him, I think Merlin said something about him being in the mountains of the north. If you venture that way you should find him."

"How long do I have?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"I can keep him alive I believe and even heal the superficial wound with a little help." Gaius said meaningfully "But I would say be back in a week to prevent his brain damage from getting any worse."

"Got it."

"You might want to remember that the Dragon's name is Kilgharrah and he prefers to be called that."

"Kilgharrah got it. Come on Gwaine." Arthur surveyed Gaius' weary form and gave him a soft smile "Thank you Gaius, I shall make sure that Merlin lives. Don't worry."

"I shan't." Gaius said unconvincingly.

"See you mate." Gwaine said as he squeezed his friends hand one last time before leaving.

He and Arthur were half way down the corridor when the dots finally connected. "Now I remember, Merlin's got magic right? But he can't fly, or breathe fire."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine, ignoring the guilt inside him that said it was wrong to smile with Merlin so ill and instead gave a chuckle. "I knew you would remember sooner or later."

"Better later than never right?" Gwaine laughed.

Arthur's smile slipped as he thought of the journey ahead and of his dying friend.

_I don't even want to see you anymore_

He wished he could fix the past but he couldn't. He had to heal Merlin because only then could Merlin give him the whole story, only then could he and Merlin build a better and brighter future.

* * *

A/N Couldn't help that last cheesy bit. Sorry. Thank you so much to the response on the last chapter. That was amazing, you all should pat your back or something. I will reply to every single review I get, I like it when people reply to my reviews so I will always reply to yours.

While I've got you here, I have a few other Merlin stories on the go if you want to check them out.

What do you think is going to happen next? Did you enjoy it? Did you not? Review!


	4. To Be A Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

_A/N Sorry that this update has been quite late, I am! I've had exams to revise for and a lot of worky stuff. But you don't really care about that, so I shall get on with it._

* * *

Chapter Four: To Be A Queen

"So we have to walk up there?" Gwaine's mouth had dropped open and he was eyeing the steep mountain with disbelief and even a smidgen of fear.

"Yes, Gaius said north. This is north." Arthur pointed out as he tested the slope in front of him. It was near vertical but if they walked in diagonals it should be safe enough. Unfortunately they would have to continue on foot, there was no way the horses would make it up there.

"Can't we walk around?" Gwaine moaned as he kicked at the loose dirt.

"No we can't. We do have a time limit remember?"

"Yes… but I'd rather not die before I meet the fire breathing dragon that will almost certainly char me like a spit roast." It wasn't the first time Gwaine had complained about the dragon, he was doing it almost constantly. He seemed to feel the dragon was going to cook him.

"Look we've gone over this Gwaine. Merlin is dying and we have to save him. To save him we have to find the dragon, to find the dragon we have to go over this mountain."

Gwaine gave a huff. "If I die I will bloody kill you." He began to step up the steep hill, using his hands to hold on to any rock or root he could find. Arthur quickly followed.

They had been walking for about a day now and had left Camelot a few hours ago. The north was mountainous and it made trekking hard, the horses had struggled through the forests and rocky paths and the only reason they had kept them this long was too save themselves for the rest of the journey.

All Arthur could think about was that every second it took them it took a second of Merlin's life. Arthur shook his head roughly to dispel such thoughts.

It took a long time before they were even half way up and by this time their legs were burning and hands bleeding. They had managed to avoid falling so far.

"Why are we even doing this anyway?" Gwaine asked between gulps of air as they briefly stopped for a rest.

"To save Merlin"

"Yes but… I do remember you know? I remember what you said and how you treated him." Gwaine pointed out his eyes narrowing at the very thought of those venomous words.

"I know." Arthur bit his lip.

"So what's changed Princess?" Gwaine couldn't help but spit the last bit; he had kept quiet about the true reason for his annoyance for long enough.

"I don't know…"

"If you even dare touch him I will have you by the throat. Do you understand that _sire?" _

"I have no intention of harming Merlin, Gwaine." Arthur sighed.

"You best not. I can only imagine how much he has gone through since he made us forget, how much pain your words caused him." The bite had not left Gwaine's voice.

"I can't tell you how much I regret what I said, I was angry and upset. I didn't mean any of it."

Gwaine didn't reply and instead downed some of his water, he swallowed harshly and re sealed his canteen. "My loyalty, Arthur, will always be to Merlin before you or Camelot."

"I know Gwaine."

"I don't think you do Arthur, Merlin is my friend but he is so much more than that to me. He was my first friend, the first person who believed in me and certainly the first person to trust in me. I've told him before. It is for him I come here, it is for him I shall face this dragon. Not for your guilt." Gwaine then began to climb again, leaving Arthur alone and disheartened.

The loyalty Merlin invoked always surprised Arthur; he couldn't help but be surprised. Lancelot had trusted and believed in Merlin and although he would always have first and foremost followed his King he would have always have remained loyal to Merlin. Gwen was the same, she loved him he knew that. But Merlin also had a special place in her heart. As Merlin had in his.

Arthur pulled himself out of his thoughts, he couldn't afford distractions. Not if he was going to save Merlin.

* * *

"How is he Gaius" Gwen asked as she stared down at Merlin's sweaty face.

"Not well milady, despite my efforts I fear it has become infected." Gaius sighed as he prepared more of the painkillers. Merlin needed them, even in unconsciousness his brow was furrowed in pain.

"Come on Merlin." Gwen said sadly "You can't die now everything is finally working out." He didn't respond but then again neither she nor Gaius was expecting him to. "Has he woke at all?"

"He has, he wasn't aware though." Gaius shuddered at the thought of those empty and un-responding eyes.

"My Queen!" Leon yelled as he ran through the door. "You are needed urgently."

"Whatever is wrong? Surely the council can do without me while I tend to Merlin?" Gwen stood up as she spoke.

"It is Morgana Milady, she marches on Camelot." Gwen gasped. Just what they didn't need while Arthur was gone.

"I shall be there. Gather the entire council and our Knights. I shall need you to do the battle plans Leon."

"It shall be done swiftly." Leon bowed and dashed back out of the room. Gwen swayed slightly and raised her shaking hands to her face. How could she help lead an army against Morgana who had tried so many times to kill her. She had no idea how to do this.

"Gwen, Arthur wouldn't have trusted you to lead in his absence if he didn't believe you could do it."

"I know he believes in me Gaius and I shall do everything in my power to fend her off. I just can't help but feel that this time it may not be enough." Gwen whispered. "I shall have to leave now, look after him for me."

"And you look after Camelot." Gaius said with a thin smile.

"Oh don't you worry Gaius, I shall do." She pressed a kiss against Merlin's sweaty forehead and strode out of the door, her walk displaying an air of confidence that she had only just gained.

"Oh my dear boy, just like you to be sleeping when we need you most."

Gwen stepped into the council room and a hush descended, the council were eyeing her with weary eyes. They did not trust her to hold up against the threat of Morgana. She would have to prove them wrong.

She sat at the head of the table and gestured with her hand to begin. It was a move she had witnessed Arthur do more than once. Immediately a little grey haired man began to talk, he was an ex-knight, but Gwen couldn't remember much else about the man.

"The scouts from the east reported that they had seen a large army a couple of days ride away that was being led by a woman. I think we are all decided that it must be Morgana once again trying to steal a crown she does not deserve." The man spat angrily.

"We can't pretend she doesn't have a claim to the throne." Pointed out a slick haired man who reminded Gwen of a rat.

"That is irrelevant." Gwen said "She can't have the throne and she can't take it by force. Let's try to stick to the facts shall we?" The others remained silent so she continued "What of her army, how large? Do we know where they come from?"

"They march under the flag of the black Pendragon. The scouts said the men themselves wore no uniform or emblem."

"So Morgana has recruited them? We can assume then- safely. That they are untrained."

"Yes my Queen, but there is a chance she could have recruited sorcerers." The grey haired man said.

"Do we have evidence to the contrary?" The man shook his head "Then we shall have to assume that she has. Sir Leon will lead the battle if King Arthur has not returned and will be responsible for the battle plan. I also want the lower town evacuated and the villages in Morgana's path warned. They can seek safety here but I would suggest that they leave. It will be safer in the villages to the east."

There were murmurs of agreement as the maps were pulled out and the real work began.

* * *

Her army was large, but she had been unable to gather as many knights as the last time she had been in Camelot. She couldn't help but sneer when she thought of the brief time she had occupied the throne. It would be hers again but this time she would keep it and kill her miserable excuse for a brother and the peasant wife.

Then nothing could stand in her way.

_Emrys_

The word floated in her conscious and began to fester, that man. That man who would be her doom. He would not lie back and let her take the place he protected. He would fight her.

Morgana felt a shiver of fear run up her spine. She would not let him have the chance to harm her, she would let the men do the work. Emrys would have to find her and this time she would win. This time his blood would spill.

Failure was no longer an option.

* * *

They reached the top of the mountain just before dark.

"Now what?"

Arthur was about to reply when the wind picked up, dirt and stones rising from the ground and spinning in a most unnatural way. With a sense of dread but a prickle of happiness Arthur looked up- straight into the eyes of a dragon. The dragon lowered himself to the small clearing, landing on several trees as he did.

"So Arthur Pengragon, we meet at last." The dragon lowered his head so that is was level with that of Gwaine's and Arthur's. "What is it that you could want from me?"

"I want you to use magic to save Merlin" Arthur said bravely as he pulled out his sword and threw it to the ground.

* * *

_A/N Thank you to all your reviewers who make writing this story worth it. Also thank you to all the alerters and favouriters. How'd you like this chapter? I kept switching POV I hope this didn't detract from the story. Anyway reviews make the world go round :)_


	5. A Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, Arthur would know the truth, Gwen would be badass and Morgana would be THE MOST EVIL PERSON EVER! So I don't own, basically.

_A/N The response to the story has been fantastic, I just want to say thank you to everyone that has helped make and is making this my most successful story. Cheers guys!_

* * *

Chapter five: A Cherry Blossom

The great dragon stared at Arthur for a long moment, a long moment dripping with tension. Then he laughed, he leant back on his hind legs and roared his merriment.

They tried not to shift, tried not to show their discomfort. To show that they weren't scared.

One would have to be a fool not to be scared of such a large and vicious beast.

"It is no laughing matter" He called bravely; blonde hair tussled from the beast's breath. "Merlin weakens even as we speak. I can't allow this to happen."

The dragon lowered its head, frowning curiously at Arthur. "You would use magic to save the life of a servant?" Kilgaharrah asked.

"No" Arthur called up ignoring Gwaine's frantic gaze "I would use magic to save my friend."

"Well that I wasn't expecting Little King."

"So will you help us? Will you save Merlin?" Arthur's voice was laced with desperation.

"Why should I?" The mighty animal roared "Why should I help you when thousands of my kin have been felled in your name?"

"And thousands of us have been felled by magic!" Arthur yelled angrily "We have killed each other but there has been enough bloodshed of both sides. We can't allow the ground on which we walk to become any more stained."

"I can never forgive the Pendragons for what they did. Thousands have been butchered yet I should help the son of this destruction because he commands it?"

"No, you should help me because of Merlin"

"Merlin is nothing to do with this."

"Merlin is everything to do with this! He is magic, I know that now. I shall not condemn him and I shall not let you condemn him either. He has sacrificed too much and worked too hard to let that all fall to waste… so please."

"You know of the young warlock's power?" Kilgaharrah looked shocked- well as shocked as a dragon could. His voice held the slightest amount of hope, hope for destiny.

"Yes, I found out months ago but Merlin made us forget." Arthur gestured to his silent companion who was still eyeing the beast with weary eyes.

"He did, did he?" The dragon chuckled "He never did put enough faith in destiny."

"What are you on about?"

"Destiny is woven into these lands and into you, young Pendragon. In the times of old it was said that one day Albion would be united under a fearless King who'd bring about a new era of peace and prosperity to the land this King would be aided by the sorcerer Emrys the greatest warlock the world would ever know." Arthur sent Gwaine a shocked look "You are the once and future King and Merlin is Emrys."

"But why didn't he tell me?" Arthur cried out angrily "Why did no one tell me about this prophecy?" Once again the truth had been kept from him. Did no one tell him the truth?

"Most likely because only the druids still speak of the prophecy. Merlin's actions are but his own but the Warlock always has his reasons Pendragon. Please do remember that." There was a warning tone in its voice, one that put Arthur on edge.

"I won't be able to ask him for his reasons unless you save him. Please Gaius sent me, he knew you could help." Arthur thought again of Merlin, of his weakening state. No more distractions, Merlin could tell him of the lies and the prophecies once he was alive and well. Nothing mattered until he was.

"Merlin was injured, he's going to die." Gwaine said angrily as the dragon deliberated. "Do you not even care?"

"It does not matter how much I care if destiny has demanded his life then I can't interfere."

"And has destiny?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin has yet to fulfil his role."

"So you can save him?" Arthur asked hopefully, relief dancing through him as Kilgaharrah slowly nodded. "That's fantastic." He couldn't help but exclaim. Next to him he felt Gwaine sag as he slowly realised that his friend was no longer going to die.

Merlin would live.

"Arthur, pick a blossom from that tree." Kilgaharrah nodded to a tall Cherry tree to the right of the clearing. Arthur raised his eyebrows at Gwaine put did as he was told, standing on tiptoe to reach the lowest blossom. He closed his hand around it and pulled it down, the pink flower laying innocently in the palm of his hand. Arthur held it out in bemusement. He'd been expecting shouted words and powerful magic, not a blossom! Blossoms were for girls anyway. Girls like Merlin.

Kilgaharrah blew hot air onto the pink blossom and instead of it wilting or growing warm, it simply glowed. Arthur's mouth dropped open in surprise, the glowing blossom made his palm tingle and he could feel the unmistakable throb of magic emanating from it, he rose is eyes to the Dragon's golden ones.

"Give it to Gaius he shall know what to do." Arthur and Gwaine turned to leave before the dragon's deep voice caused them to pause "Do be warned my King. Your sister rides for Camelot even as we speak and you have no hope without Emrys." A heavy beat of his wings and he was gone, nothing left to prove he was even there except the now slightly glowing flower.

"Thank you" Arthur called belatedly, he didn't know if Kilgaharrah had heard and nor did he wait to find out, he bent to scoop up his cherished blade and began to walk back the way they came, time was of the essence.

"That was weird." Gwaine said conversationally.

"What was? The huge speaking dragon or that he actually helped us?" Arthur replied absent minded.

"Well both Arthur. He's a huge stinking Dragon and your Daddy dearest killed all of the Dragon's… except him."

"Watch it Gwaine." Arthur growled.

"Watch what? You can't honestly believe your father was right? You know Merlin is good and he practices magic. If he's good then there must be others like him."

"I know the law is wrong, I have thought so for a while Gwaine don't presume to think me a moron. My attitudes have changed and I owe it all to Merlin." Gwaine smiled and Arthur sent his a furious glare "You are not to tell him that."

"Tell him what? That you owe him? I'm not sure I can keep my mouth shut princess." Gwaine laughed.

For a moment they could just forget, Merlin was for the most part saved. Everything would once again be okay. They would be relaxed and carefree if it wasn't for the Dragon's haunting final words. Morgana was going to march on Camelot and they had no Arthur and no secret sorcerer. Under the jokes and the friendly banter both were terrified they would have no home to return to.

Or even worse they would have to get Morgana back out of Arthur's throne- again.

"I shall tell him myself, I don't need you to give him a big head." Arthur grumbled good naturedly. Even though he had accepted Merlin's magic and had even accepted why the boy had had to lie. He was still hurt (though he would never admit it) because Merlin hadn't trusted him the first time round to calm down and do the right thing. Merlin hadn't trusted him and took all element of choice away and it hurt! It stung that he was apparently so unworthy of Merlin's secrets.

It hurt that Merlin believed he would execute him, condemn his for the magic he was born with.

He hadn't been that man for some time; he thought he had proved that point time and time again. Evidently Merlin hadn't been paying attention. Arthur also had the undercurrent of fear that Merlin would make him forget- again. He didn't want to forget, nor did he need to. He didn't want to forget how amazing and brave his friend was. He shouldn't have to.

Merlin just needed to put his faith in someone other than himself.

Preferably before he got himself killed doing something stupid and heroic.

Which knowing Merlin like Arthur did, was very likely.

Even though Arthur was trying not to think about it, he couldn't help but think of how different his life would be if Merlin did die, Merlin was his best friend something he had been ashamed to admit for far too long.

Merlin _was_ his best friend, his confident and trusted advisor. Arthur swore to himself then, Merlin would never have to hide who he was again. He would no longer be confined to the shadows- instead he could flourish in the light.

As long as they got back in time.

They had to.

"Gwen, you have to rest." Leon said carefully placing a hand on his agitated Queen. She had been up working the entire day; she hadn't taken a single break. The stress the situation was placing on her had become apparent, her hair was frazzled and nerves were shattered. They had been going over plans the entire day but Gwen had done more than her fair share of work. She had single handedly drawn up all the plans for the evacuations of the lower town and villages. She'd even sent a courier to King Olaf asking that he accept the refugees that would be sent his way.

She had done more than anyone and had certainly earned the respect of every man in the room.

"Let me just finish this Leon."

Her voice betrayed her weariness; her blue dress was rumpled from sitting all day and dotted with ink stains along the arms.

"No Gwen, Arthur would never forgive me if I let his beloved wife work herself to death." Leon said with a smile, he thought she would argue with him but instead she let out a resigned sigh and rose to her feet.

"Will you escort me to my quarters then?" She asked. Leon beamed and held out his elbow. She took it gratefully and they walked in comfortable silence to her quarters.

"Have we done enough?" Gwen asked quietly.

"We have done everything we can; the rest is up to Arthur." Leon soothed her.

"I just don't know how much of a chance we have; we don't have the resources to fight her again. I know, I've looked."

"Gwen, try not to worry."

"How can I not!" She exclaimed angrily "I have an evil sorceress on my doorstep with an army large enough to wipe us out without the magic! I have looked and considered this from every conceivable angle and the only conclusion I can think of is that there is no chance of us surviving" As she talked tears rose in her eyes "Even if we do win, the loss of life is far too great." She shook her head "When will Morgana stop this? When will she-"Gwen stopped herself from ranting as if suddenly realising what she was saying "My apologies Leon. Thank you for escorting me to my rooms."

"Gwen stop." Leon said forcibly "Yes you are Queen but it is okay to be worried, you would be mad not to be."

"Worried maybe" Gwen conceded "But I am terrified Leon, how can I lead these people when I'm scared myself?" She bit her lip and looked towards the floor "I can't help but think I wasn't meant to be Queen."

"Do you think Arthur doesn't get scared?" She didn't reply but raised her chocolate eyes to meet his "He does Gwen, he's just good at hiding it."

"But they need me to be strong."

"Yes, but bravery is not the absence of fear but the ability to act in spite of it. Today Gwen you have impressed the entire court, you have showed bravery in spite of everything. You have led in a way only a Queen could."

"Thank you" Gwen murmured "Please tell me if anything happens." She yawned.

"Of course, sleep well my Queen." Leon said with finality, she rolled her bloodshot eyes.

"Goodnight Leon." With that she staggered into her room and fell into a restful slumber.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for how long you was kept waiting. BEFORE I FORGET. **I am looking for a couple of Beta's. If you are interested send me a message, if I like your Beta style I will likely use you for all Merlin stories. **Please review and tell me what you think, as always. Arthur will arrive back in Camelot next chapter (most likely). Updates may be slow, I'm going on holiday and have my exams. But I will try!


	6. Not Okay

**Disclaimer: BBC still own.**

* * *

Chapter six: Not Okay

It was dawn when Morgana's forces attacked. The scouts had reported back a few hours before and they had luckily got most of the people in the lower town to safety, Morgana would hopefully not care for those fleeing with her attention so focused on Camelot.

Gwen was wearing a light chainmail which she had been forced into by Elyan and the only pair of trousers she owned a thin brown pair from before she was married that were worn from her time of exile. Arthur had wanted rid of them but she had kept them as a reminder and now they had proved useful.

"Take this Gwen" Elyan held out a sword for her, she took it and examined it instantly recognising it as one of her brothers. It bore his mark as a blacksmith and was almost perfectly balanced, only her father could have created a better one.

"Elyan I'm not even fighting, I'm staying out of the way. As Leon said Morgana will not hesitate to capture me to hold Arthur at ransom."

"I know, but trouble always seems to find you." He brushed a curl behind her ear "Please stay safe and if it seems that we can't win, if Morgana gains the upper hand you are to run- take the secret passage to the north." Elyan insisted desperately, Gwen tearfully shook her head.

"Elyan I can't leave you here, I can't abandon my kingdom."

"If you stay and Morgana finds you- you will be executed. She's not playing Gwen." Elyan said angrily his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"I know she is not, but I should still stay. These are my people Elyan I owe them that much."

"No Gwen" Elyan shook his head firmly "You have done more than enough for the people. You have done your duty, now let us do ours."

"Elyan…"

"Please, stay safe and out of the way. I won't be able to fight if I'm worrying about you."

"I promise, now you do the same. I couldn't bear to lose you Elyan." Gwen wrapped her arms around her brother tightly, his chainmail scrapping against her chin. She savoured the short moment, praying that it wouldn't be the last time she felt his beating heart in his chest or felt his warmth.

"Now go Gwen, your guards will meet you at Gaius'." Elyan took off at a run. Gwen turned to look out of the window, in the distance she could see the burning torches of Morgana's men looming in the distance- waiting for the order to attack. They hadn't even tried to hide, they knew they were going to win. Why else attack at dawn?

Gwen didn't know what Morgana was waiting for. But she hoped it would give Arthur enough time to reach Camelot- they needed his level headed control more now than ever but there was more than that, she needed him. She needed his strength, wisdom and courage. For she found she was lacking in all three.

Leon had placed her under two guards and she was grateful even if she thought it was unnecessary since she was staying out of the action- but she had promised. The two men were stood outside Gaius' rooms when she arrived and they both bowed their heads slowly towards her, raising their eyebrows slightly at the sight of her too large chainmail. She smiled softly and entered the room, determined to be a help to someone at least.

"Gaius, what do you need?" Gwen asked rolling up the sleeves of her borrowed chainmail. Gaius was tending to Merlin worriedly who looked no different to when he arrived.

"Gwen!" Gaius straightened quickly and regarded her disapprovingly. "You shouldn't be in here, Morgana will attack at any moment, and you should leave while you still can." He warned her.

"Why does everyone think this? I am not a coward; these are my people and more importantly my friends. I can't just leave!"

"You are no use to anyone dead Gwen." Gwen glared at Gaius until he relented. "I can't move Merlin, someone will have to stay with him- I need to be in the great hall to tend to the wounded."

"I'll stay with him Gaius." Gwen said softly "I will look after him."

"I don't doubt that." Gaius picked up his bag and gave Merlin one last look before approaching his queen. "Gwen, please be careful. I wouldn't want any harm to come to you; Arthur would never be able to overcome your death or ever be able to forgive himself."

"I know Gaius and I have no intention of dying. Don't you worry Gaius, Leon has already made sure I'm guarded and Elyan even made me wear chainmail. Everything is going to be fine, Arthur will be back soon."

"I know." Gaius gave her a fond hug before stepping away and dropping into a bow that made her blush. "Your highness."

Gwen dropped into the chair beside her friend as soon as the door closed. Her previous confidence slipping as she surveyed the contours of her dying friends face.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep going." She muttered half to herself and half to him. The castle was prepared for war. Prepared to enter a battle she had ordered. Hundreds of men were about to die because of that order and it wasn't a responsibility she wanted. "Merlin, I need you." She whispered to him softly stroking his face.

Merlin was her friend but he was more than that to her. He was her closest friend now that Morgana was gone and she needed his advice and comfort. Especially now Arthur was gone.

"Everything will be okay." She repeated numbly "Arthur will return with a cure for you, you aren't going to die. Morgana will lose… everything is going to be okay." Her voice broke and quiet sobs erupted from within her "Everything will be okay. It has to be."

But he didn't respond, she pushed herself to her feet the heavy chainmail digging into her shoulders and her sword bouncing against her hip. Her hands and jaw clenched. Emotion right now was a weakness. Emotion right now was useless, it helped her none. It wouldn't win the fight.

She could cry later when everything was okay again.

She swung around and paced, careful to keep her footsteps light as she did so to keep her guards for entering.

It was then a large boom echoed through the castle- the battle had begun.

Gwen rushed up into Merlin's room almost tripping over a heavy tome on the floor in her haste; she scrambled onto the box below the window and peered out. She could see the true glory of war.

Explosions and fire ripped through both fronts, Morgana's men advanced forward almost unheeded and the colourful explosions of destruction proved that Morgana had indeed got sorcerers fighting for her. Another bang exploded throughout the castle and she could hear through the window the yells and screams of agony. She could almost taste the stale stench of death.

Gwen pushed herself away again and headed back towards the door, tripping again on the book. Something made her pause and look down.

The book was old and heavy, its pages yellow and stained from use. Frowning she bent down and carefully picked the book up, she wiped a hand over the slightly dusty front and the uncovered symbol of the old religion stared up at her. It slipped through her frozen fingers and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Shock was all she could feel, the battle momentarily forgotten, she dropped to the floor and opened Merlin's book.

Magic.

Pages of magic alongside the messy scrawl she recognised as Merlin's, she traced a word in horror.

Magic, a book of magic in Merlin's room.

"Milady?" She heard one of her guards yell; she jumped in horror and pushed the book under Merlin's bed before running down the stairs.

"Yes?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry; we entered and couldn't see you." The guard said apologetically.

"Get out." Gwen said angrily "Out! I will call you if I need you."

The man frowned at her, and she forced herself to give him a small smile hoping that he would blame her agitated state on the battle that was raging around them. "Yes, your highness." He bowed and left the room.

Gwen rushed over to Merlin's side as though she thought by merely looking at him she could discover the truth, that he would sit up and tell her that he wasn't a sorcerer and that he wouldn't lie to her.

But… even if he did have magic; even if he had lied to her he couldn't be evil. Merlin could never be evil- but then she'd thought that about Morgana as well.

"Merlin. Please, I need you to wake up and explain yourself." Gwen commanded "Merlin please." He didn't move and he didn't speak. He might as well be dead already. "No." She said harshly "Merlin even if you do have magic, I'll forgive you. I'll forgive you but you can't leave me as well. You can't leave us. I'll look after you, I'll keep you good. You aren't Morgana." She said before dropping a kiss to his forehead.

"No, he's not." Gwen spun around her hand dropping to her sword. It was Morgana, of course it was Morgana.

"Morgana."

"Gwen." Morgana sneered as she lifted her arms wide "What about a hug for your old friend."

"The guards…" Morgana lowered her arms and smiled widely.

"Are dead. No one can protect you this time Gwen. Not even that fetching chainmail"

"What happened to you… you were my friend Morgana. My best friend… what did I do to deserve this?" Gwen said sadly.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. Why must this be always be about you?"

"But why Morgana? Don't I deserve that much; don't I deserve to know why you hate me so much?" Gwen said softly, he hand had yet to move from her blade, she knew she couldn't win, she just hoped she could stall.

"No Gwen you don't. None of you do. I have magic Gwen and that scares you doesn't it? It makes you squirm where you stand. It disgusts you."

"You're wrong Morgana, I'm not afraid of your magic." Gwen said angrily.

"No? Then why do you quiver? Why has your voice risen?"

"I am not scared of your magic, I'm scared of you. It is not your magic that is evil it is you. But what angers me the most is that I didn't realise it before." Gwen looked down at Merlin and it was then that things began to click, everything she had learnt tonight and everything she had witnessed previously simply fitted together. "But Merlin did, didn't he?" Gwen smiled "Bet he thwarted you at every turn Morgana, a mere servant foiling the plans of two powerful sorceresses'. I can only guess how much that angered you." Gwen was smirking now as she saw colour rise in Morgana's cheeks. "How did he do it I wonder? A man with no physical strength?"

"Magic." Breathed Morgana a smirk rising on her lips once again, her one remaining card thrown upon the table, victory rose inside her. She could at last break her _Queen_. "Magic, Gwen. Does it hurt? To find out yet another friend lied to you?"

"No, because I knew." Gwen didn't feel the need to tell her that she had only just found out about his magic, this was working so much better. She could stall, help would arrive and Morgana would once again be thwarted, everything was going to be okay. She could sense Morgana's confusion and annoyance at her reveal being useless.

"You knew and you didn't care?" Morgana said steadily, all emotion cleared from her voice.

"No Morgana." Gwen met Morgana's eyes before she resumed speaking, determined to see any flicker of emotion "I wouldn't have with you either."

"Lies!"

"No Morgana, the truth. The reason you are like this is not because of us, it isn't because of Uther. It's all because of you. Because you wouldn't trust your friends to do the right thing."

"I am striking a blow for my kind!" Morgana snarled.

"Really?" Gwen said "Because I know you Morgana and you've always been a selfish cow. Always."

"It's revenge, revenge for my kin."

"No Morgana, it is your need to be in control. Even back when you were good, before your magic. You were selfish, you argued with Uther not just because you thought he was wrong but because you wanted to anger him. You enjoyed it, it was always about you." Gwen spat at her former friend "You disgust me but do you know what I feel the most when I look at you?" Morgana's lips were pressed into a firm line so Gwen continued "Pity." She didn't get time to gloat.

She expected the attack before it came and dived to the side, rolling to her feet and drawing her sword. "You have tested me for the last time Gwen. It's time to say goodbye." Morgana drew her hand back "I will kill Merlin, as messily as possible. I hope you understand Gwen. Maybe I will even make you watch." The pleasure in her voice made Gwen's skin crawl, how anyone could take such pleasure in murder was horrifying.

Gwen gave a yell and dived to the side again to avoid another blast of magic. "Can't you fight me without it?" she panted "Coward."

Morgana gave a roar and drew her own sword, its heavy blade swinging towards Gwen's face but she made a hasty block and darted to the side so she was in front of her vulnerable friend.

"Protecting him to the very end?" Morgana sneered as she lunged forward but Gwen stepped forward and swung her blade in an arc to deflect Morgana's sword.

"That's what friends do!" Gwen thrust her sword at Morgana's stomach; Morgana didn't have the time to avoid it and so turned so it only grazed her stomach. Morgana gave a hiss of pain.

"What about me?" She cackled "Am I not your friend?"

"You lost that right when you threatened those I loved." Morgana's face grew darker and her lips narrowed, she turned on the spot and circled round Gwen, like a vulture with its prey. Morgana struck her sword against Gwen's hand causing her to drop the sword with a yelp and cradle her bleeding hand against her chest. Gwen's eyes widened as she realised her fatal mistake.

"_Queen_ Guinevere" Morgana said lowly as the tip of her sword touched the Queen's trembling throat. "I suppose that for you this is the end. Do not fear, my Queen" Morgana said darkly, her voice forbidding "Arthur will be joining you soon, once I have destroyed him." She grinned "Goodbye sweet little Gwen."

Gwen couldn't speak, she was going to die. She'd failed, she'd failed.

Her eyes closed as Morgana dropped the sword to over her heart. It was over. It wouldn't be okay.

* * *

A/N Gwen may seem a bit OOC, I don't know? I'm trying to make her a stronger character, I hate how weak the BBC portray her, but now that she's Queen she has to be strong. In my eyes anyway, I hope you liked and please leave a review- they make me smile! What's going to happen next?


	7. Unlikely Saviour

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

****Chapter seven: Unlikely Saviour 

"Leon! We can't keep taking hits like this!" Percival shouted above the racket. They were outnumbered and nothing they did had any effect on the marching enemy.

"Guys, Morgana's disappeared." Elyan yelled from Leon's left, they didn't have time to ponder this news as a fresh wave of attackers struck and sent them reeling.

"We need to regroup, the lines have been broken." He told the others, they nodded thankfully "Fall Back!" Leon yelled to his men, or at least his men until Arthur returned. The line scampered backwards and ignored the bodies that lay broken on the battlefield.

They had started on the battlements but the enemy's advance had been far too quick for the archers to deal with, but even a frontal approach wasn't working. It was the sorcerers that posed the greatest problem- they couldn't kill them and they were working on blowing up half the castle. Leon could only hope that Gaius' makeshift infirmary hadn't been too badly damaged and that Arthur wouldn't kill him when he returned.

The frontlines regrouped in the courtyard and they could finally hear each other speak. They were bloodied and couldn't help but feel defeated. Leon was sporting a shallow gash to his cheek and Percival was limping. Leon thought better than to send him to Gaius. Elyan alone had escaped unharmed.

"Do you think they are okay inside?" Elyan panted as he wiped his sweaty forehead with a shaky hand.

"There's no way of knowing." Leon told him, he didn't want to be blunt but the situation was hopeless.

"Gwen's in there."

"If she has any sense she'll leave." Leon said harshly looking around the battlefield in disdain. He'd told her to leave, begged her to flee. She'd refused.

"She's far too brave." Percival mumbled.

"No, if she was sensible she would get out of here. We are about to get slaughtered where we stand."

"The battle isn't other yet, my friend."

"Do you think Arthur and Gwaine will be back soon?" Elyan asked quietly.

"We have no way of knowing and he has no idea of this attack."

"But he will be rushing for Merlin?" Elyan said.

"Yes." Leon didn't say anymore on the matter but they all knew what he was thinking. Even though Merlin was their friend, the death of countless knights and the loss of Camelot weren't worth his life. With Arthur they'd have a chance without they were sitting ducks.

It wasn't that two men would make the difference but Arthur, his words and courage would be able to rouse these knights- give them hope.

Without his hope and fighting spirit they were fighting a losing battle and they all knew it.

Leon looked around his me, their dejected faces and drew in a deep breath. Arthur couldn't give them hope but he could try.

"Men! You are the noblest and strongest knights in the land. Even if the odds are stacked against us we shall not give up!" He bellowed, startling the knights close to him; he stepped in front of them- eyeing them all individually. "You fight for Camelot and its brave King! Fight in the name of Arthur Pendragon! For Arthur!" He yelled, the others joined in and he could feel their spirits rise. "Let's make sure our King has a castle to return to!"

The men cheered and rearranged their lines, Elyan instructed some men to go and re-join the archers. He debated sending some men after Gwen briefly, but he knew they couldn't spare any men.

* * *

The three friends looked at each other and gave a small nod. With a roar they charged back into the violent fray.

"Arthur, look!" Gwaine said, his mouth hanging open in horror. Arthur did.

From the brow of the hill a few miles out from Camelot they could see Morgana's attacking men, the billowing smoke that rose from the castle and the hopeless state Camelot had found itself in again. They had been riding hard for the past day, determined to reach Camelot before all was lost, yet now it appeared they could be too late. Barely any words were passed between the two. They didn't need to, the worry they held for their country and loved ones was obvious.

Saying it would only make it worse. Saying it would mean it was real.

Now they could see the destruction, it was real.

Arthur thought of his wife, of his beautiful Guinevere and his knights. How many of his friends and men had already died, fallen in his name? He couldn't know if they were safe, if they were alive. He could only hope.

He had to heal Merlin; Merlin was their only hope now.

"I know Gwaine."

"She's attacking in broad daylight, the damn cheek of it!" Gwaine muttered angrily.

"Let's hope it gives her a disadvantage."

"I doubt it Princess, she is a sorceress."

"Doesn't mean she's unbeatable." Arthur pointed out.

"We can't fight magic with swords Arthur, we both know that." Gwaine said sullenly.

"No" Arthur agreed. "But we've got Merlin to even the battle."

"Arthur, he's half dead. Even if we do get to him in time, what's to say he'll be healed enough to help?"

"Not like you to be so sullen. Cheer up, the battle isn't over yet."

"I'm not being sullen, I'm being realistic here. We haven't got a bleedin' chance."

"Didn't you say that when we reclaimed Camelot the first time?" Arthur laughed. His laughter couldn't decrease the pain inside, the knot of worry that had taken residence. But they both knew they were acting.

"Aye I did."

"You'll be wrong again then." Arthur said with mock confidence.

"How about a wager?"

"Not on your life." Arthur smiled before kicking his horse and cantering down the hill, Gwaine chasing him. The rush of wind in their ears and Camelot burning in the distance.

The throne was his; she wasn't going to take it again.

* * *

"Morgana put the sword down." A menacing voice came from behind her, Gwen's eyes snapped open and she swivelled round to see Merlin, grimacing in pain and deathly white but still holding his hand out threateningly. Morgana's sword didn't waver.

"I see you've joined the party."

"Morgana I'm really tired so can you please go away." Merlin sighed.

"You dare speak to me like that?" Morgana snarled.

"My head is killing and someone seems to be shaking the castle around, would that be your doing?"

Gwen shook her head in exasperation, Merlin was provoking Morgana. Gwen just wished he'd wait until she removed the blade from over her heart; Morgana always had been unpredictable when angered. "Merlin" She hissed, he smiled at her but said nothing more.

"It would, the castle crumbling without its pathetic King."

"Ah… that's where you are wrong. Camelot crumbles without its sorcerer." He moved as if to sit up but hastily stopped with a moan of pain.

"I already knew the magic you used on me faded with your life. I presume the same is to be said for Arthur." Morgana smirked

"Doesn't matter Morgana, not anymore." Merlin's face broke out in a sweat.

"But you're dying, does that matter Merlin?"

"Not really, I still have the power to beat you. Again." Merlin drawled "Now let Gwen go, it's a bit hard to fight with a hostage."

"Only for you."

"But admit it Morgana, it's not her you want. It's me." He grinned cheekily

"You are nothing but a servant!" She screamed a sudden blast of magic escaping her causing all their hair to fly around their faces. It was then Merlin eyes flashed and Morgana was sent clattering over the wooden table with a yelp. Gwen dashed over to Merlin's side and helped him sit up.

"Merlin you shouldn't be fighting her, you can barely move."

"You don't seem very surprised?"

"We can talk later." Gwen soothed him as Morgana rose on unsteady feet; she glared hotly at the pair.

Morgana yelled and a blast of magic flew across the room, Gwen threw herself over Merlin and screamed, waiting for the pain that never came. Morgana's magic was bouncing of a silver shield- Gwen looked at her friend; his eyes were golden and scrunched in pain.

Morgana screamed in fury as her magic reverberated around the room sending pots flying. Her wild eyes and laboured breathing held none of the Lady Morgana.

She was simply a monster.

Merlin could feel himself losing the battle of consciousness. He shouldn't be awake, it technically was impossible to be awake.

Destiny always intervened.

He couldn't keep going; the cockiness was simply a futile mask to fool Gwen and Morgana into thinking he could fight. He doubted it had worked on either of them.

He had provoked her; he had taunted her until she was past anger- until she teetered past rage.

Morgana's magic had always been at its most powerful when she was scared or angry and now she was both.

Oh what a fool he was.

Morgana's lip curled upwards as she laughed manically.

"Pendragon returns so it seems." He frowned at her "Can you not sense your precious King? Are you so weakened that you can't feel his stench?"

"If Arthur is here then Camelot is saved."

"No Merlin, not this time." She said simply shaking her head patronisingly "You see every time I failed, every time I was thwarted I thought it was Arthur. But now Merlin I know the truth, it is you who foils my plans. You who protects the slayer of our kin." She looked upon him in disdain. "Camelot falls without you."

"That isn't true."

"It is and we both know it. Who destroyed the skeletons, spilt the blood from the cup?" Merlin said nothing "Come on Merlin, I don't have all day. I have a kingdom to claim."

"I did." Merlin said raising his chin defiantly.

"You can barely sit up, you're sweating heavily and I'm sure you just want to rest." Morgana advanced, the shimmering shield still standing between them. "I can make sure you rest forever more."

Gwen stepped in front of Merlin and spread her arms wide. "No."

"You have no say in this matter."

"I am your Queen."

"I am the true queen of Camelot, my dear sweet Gwen please stop deluding yourself." Morgana smirked "You don't have to be brave, you'll both be dead soon. I won't tell anyone." She whispered in mock honesty. "No one will know how you cowered in your final moments."

"Neither of us will die today and when we do die, it shall not be by your hand."

"Brave words from the girl hiding behind a shield." Merlin was quivering now, the energy it took to maintain the shield was worsening his mortal condition, he could feel his life slipping away.

"Not really." Gwen said looking purposefully around the witch. Morgana turned and there stood Arthur, his enchanted sword drawn and with Gwaine at his heels.

He didn't bother to speak, he didn't see the point. He simply darted forward and lunged at her; she cackled in glee and redirected the sword with a little magic.

"Oh Arthur, I always beat you at sword fights."

"With respect, milady. I was but a child."

Morgana didn't reply but simply summoned her sword from the floor and held it out. Gwaine drew his own sword and moved to protect Gwen.

Before either Morgana or Arthur could battle a cry broke out from the bed.

"_Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard_" He cried, Morgana screamed in realisation as she was transported by a huge whirlwind, her arm stretched out in anger.

Then wind died and she was gone.

Silence reigned for a few seconds and then everything happened at once. Merlin's eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed heavily back onto the bed moaning in agony.

Arthur ran over to them and pressed a finger against his neck. He could feel only a slight pulse.

"Gwaine, get Gaius now!" Arthur yelled, Gwaine nodded and dashed out of the room.

"Arthur is he okay?" She whispered

"He's alive. He's going to be okay, we have the cure- we just need Gaius"

Five minutes later Gaius ran in, his face flushed and panting.

"Gaius, the dragon gave us this cherry blossom. You've got to hurry, he's fading fast." Arthur handed over the blossom and Gaius got to work.

"He's not breathing." Gwen sobbed, placing a hand under his nose. "Arthur…"

"Gauis!"

"I'm going as fast as I can."

By the time Gaius rushed over with the cure, Merlin was still. Gaius pried open Merlin's mouth and poured in cure.

They waited. Nothing happened, he didn't resume breathing.

"He's dead." Gaius said thunderstruck.

* * *

A/N First of all, THANK YOU. The reviews on the last chapter were amazing and this story is now my most reviewed (ever) story. PLUS, it hit 100 story alerts. So I hope this lived up to expectations, update coming soon. I hope you enjoyed and thanks again!


	8. Lightening Rained Down

Lightening Rained Down

"He's not dead." Arthur said firmly, ignoring Gwen's shaking form and instead glaring at Gaius "Merlin is not dead, do you hear me? He's not dead because I'm not allowing him to be." He inhaled deeply, his eyes glazing over as he stared at his friend "You are a physician Gaius; you are supposed to heal people. Heal him."

"I can't… I can only do so much."

"I don't care, there has to be something you can do. This is not his time to die Gaius, it's not. There is so much I have to tell him, so much he has to do." He wiped furiously at his wet eyes "Please Gaius." He begged softly.

Gaius dropped down beside Merlin and pressed an ear to his chest, his eyes closed in concentration. Arthur pulled Gwen into his arms as he watched, Gwaine hovering in the background with a thunderstruck expression, too shocked to even move. Gaius didn't move for several long painful seconds. "I think I can feel a heartbeat." Without any further explanation he placed his mouth over Merlin's and began to exhale, pinching Merlin's nose as he did so.

"I've seen this before." Gwaine said quietly.

"Did it work?" Arthur asked desperately, Gwaine didn't say anything in response. Arthur gulped, Gwaine's expression told him all he needed to know.

"Arthur, he can't be dead. You can't let him die." Gwen sobbed "He saved me, saved my life again." She clutched at his chainmail "Arthur, we can't lose his as well."

Arthur could only hold her tighter and hope that Gaius' last desperate attempt to save his beloved ward and their friend would work. A hope that diminished with each breath Gaius poured into Merlin's mouth.

Arthur closed his eyes begged whoever that was listening to save his friend, he opened his heavy eyes. Merlin couldn't die, if he died Arthur would never be able to apologise for the horrible things he'd said, he'd never be able to yell at him for making him forget. This couldn't be what destiny had decided, he'd lost too much already. Morgana, his mother, Uther, Lancelot- he didn't want to add another name to that list. "Come on Merlin."

It was then that Merlin coughed a painful hack that echoed across the silent room. Laughter rose in Arthurs chest and he couldn't help but let it bubble out of his mouth as he sank to the floor- the tension draining off him, Gwen was still clutched in his arms. "He's alive." He was dumfounded, although he hadn't wanted to believe that Merlin was dead, he hadn't really held any faith that Gaius could save him this time. He was proven wrong again. Gwen kissed him joyfully on the cheek and Gwaine jumped up laughing loudly. A cheeky grin once again plastered across his face.

"Merlin?" Arthur observed as Gaius quickly unravelled the stained bandages on Merlin's head. Merlin was blinking heavily as his chest rose in rapid gasps. "It worked, his injury is gone." Arthur stood back up on shaky legs and stood beside Gaius, the wound was indeed gone. Nothing but matted bloody hair and a small bald patch left. His eyes stung but he quickly blinked.

"What's going on?" Merlin murmured.

"There's good news and there's bad news. I'll give you the good news first" Arthur couldn't help but smile, it was almost as if it was now a permanent feature. His friend was alive."You are completely healed thanks to Gaius and your dragon friend." Merlin paled slightly at the mention of the dragon but Arthur waved off his response. "Bad news is, you have a bald patch." Merlin's hand flew to his head, desperately patting his non-existent hair "I'm sure it will grow back."

"But… what?"

"Long story short mate" Gwaine began "The magic you used to make us forget about your magic started fading when you nearly died. We were angry, I still am a little bit angry. But we decided we needed to save you so we could yell at you. We tried to find Dragoon, realised that was you. So went to find the big dragon thing- who by the way is really annoying. He gave us something to save you, so we rushed back, you died and then we saved you. Oh and Morgana is attacking Camelot… again."

"I'm still confused."

"What's new?" Arthur chuckled heartily, pulling Merlin into a sitting position.

"Wait." Gwen said frowning at Gwaine and Arthur "You knew about Merlin's magic?"

"Yes, we found out ages ago. But Merlin being the little scallywag he is, made us forget." Gwaine ruffled the part of Merlin's head that had hair.

"But then you remembered Arthur and you didn't tell me?" Gwen's nose wrinkled as she spoke and her voice began to rise.

"There wasn't really time to explain, and I didn't really understand. But it's fine you found out anyway." Arthur tried to placate her.

"Wait Gwen knows about my magic too? Great, just great." Merlin sighed heavily. "I manage to keep my secret for five years in Camelot, I get knocked out for a couple of days and everyone finds out? This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Oi!" Gwaine said indignantly "You're the one whose head got in the way of an Ogres club!" Merlin waved his hand and attempted to stand up, he wobbled slightly before Gaius and Arthur steadied him.

"Does anyone else know about my magic?"

There was a heavy pause "Morgana knows, but you know that. You just saved my life." Gwen said in concern.

"Don't remember." Then a large boom shook the room causing dust to float down from the rafters.

"Enough of this chatting. We need to save my castle before Morgana and her sorcerers knock it down." Arthur looked over to Merlin "You with me?"

"Don't really fancy it"

Arthur smiled as he heard the familiar words "You don't have a choice." Merlin shrugged.

"So now we go stop Morgana again?" Gwaine sighed theatrically "Will that girl ever learn?"

"Apparently not" Arthur locked eyes with Gwen and quickly pulled her aside "Be safe, my Queen." He said quietly, brushing her hair behind her ear as he stared into her eyes. He had missed her.

"I'm going to help Gaius, I'll be fine. I love you." Gwen placed her hand over his and squeezed it, smiling softly as she did so.

"I love you too" Arthur kissed her and pulled away slowly, he turned to go before stopping "You look really good in that chainmail." Gwen blushed and nudged him; he smiled lovingly at her and then strode out of the door followed by Merlin and a green looking Gwaine.

"I hate all this icky love." He complained causing Arthur to roll his eyes. "I'm going to run ahead, see you down there, princess." Arthur nodded and watched him sprint off, knowing that the brash knight just wanted to join the fight. He'd never been much of an observer.

"What are we going to do?" Merlin asked as they raced down the corridor "I mean do you want me to openly use my magic?"

"Yes, too hard otherwise you'll be limited."

"But, you do realise the repercussions of doing this?" Merlin warned him. Arthur glared at him as they walked. Why did everyone assume he was an idiot? Merlin was the idiot.

"Of course I do, I'm not bloody stupid. If things were different I would implement change slowly, at the moment we frankly don't have time. So you do your stuff and I'll do mine."

"Fine, I'm facing Morgana directly."

"Can you beat her?" Arthur asked, suddenly concerned. He didn't know a lot about magic but he knew that Morgana was extremely powerful, the idea of Merlin going up against her filled him with chills.

"Maybe, maybe not. Did I hear you say she had other sorcerers?"

"Yes, from what I've seen they are pretty powerful."

"I think I can stop them." Merlin pulled Arthurs shoulder back harshly, halting the King. "Arthur I'm going to the battlements. Good luck."

"Yeah, you too." There was a moment of heavy silence where neither seemed to know what to do. Arthur raised his arms and quickly hugged Merlin before pushing him away harshly "You look like an idiot with that hairstyle, you know?" He said gruffly.

"And you look like a prat." Merlin smiled before nodding he ran towards the stairs, Arthur could see him taking them two at a time. He shook himself and ran out into the courtyard after Gwaine.

"Sire!" A bloodied Leon cried "Thank god you are here. They have us cornered."

"Don't worry Leon, I have a secret weapon." Arthur unsheathed his sword and it was then that a loud voice boomed out, one ringing with power and confidence. It was Merlin.

"Sorcerers, Cease your attack on Camelot, leave now and you will not be punished." The battle stopped as they all stared up in wonder at the black haired man stood upon the battlements. Most were looking at Merlin like he was an idiot, but they could all feel the tingle of magic in the air.

"What is he doing?" Leon hissed.

"I told you I have a secret weapon." Arthur smiled as he glanced across the now still battle.

"But-"

"I am Emrys." Mutterings broke out among the sorcerers, and a few stepped back in shock. Thunder rumbled through Camelot he raised his hand and pointed to one of the towers, lightning jumped down striking it, leaving it scorched and crumbling. Arthur frowned, Merlin was destroying his castle to prove a point. He would have to have words later. "I am asking you to leave, the time of peace and magic is almost upon us. But you must trust in destiny and in King Arthur. The wrongs done to you by Uther are not the fault of his son. Leave now and wait for destiny to begin."

No one moved and then suddenly one sorcerer bolted, he was quickly followed by more as they fled the battle strewn courtyard. Few stayed, but even they looked uneasy. Arthur couldn't help but be awed by the power his manservant possessed, enough to send powerful sorcerers running for the hills and to destroy one of his towers.

The battle was now even, men against men. Sword against sword. The battle was theirs.

"No!" Came a cry "You will not defeat me boy, come down here and fight me, if you dare." Morgana eyes flashed as she observed her prey, Arthur could see the malice aimed at Merlin. His heart began to pump furiously as he stared at Merlin's form, unsure what the idiot was about to do. Merlin then just stepped straight off the edge. Arthur began to shout but before he could make a noise Merlin splayed his hands out slowing his descent, a gush of air slowing his fall. He grinned at Morgana's stricken face- he seemed to almost glide across the battlefield before landing in front of Morgana.

"I dare." The battle began to rage again, Morgana's army raised their swords and charged against the Knights of Camelot. Arthur raised his sword and dove into the battle with a war cry.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed, sorry about the delay. Please leave a review- but be careful to check the buttons that are ticked down at the bottom, I keep forgetting about them. I do like the new review system though, do you?


	9. Albion Awaits

**Disclaimer: Haven't gained rights between chapters. DARN.**

**A/N Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.**

* * *

Albion Awaits

Merlin smiled as the battle began anew. Although Morgana was putting up a brave façade Merlin could sense her unease, it was the same unease and terror that had sent her running from her own hut so long ago. He waited for her to make the first move, she had initiated this battle.

She would have to attack him first. He didn't want to fight; he didn't want to kill someone who had been one of his friends.

But what choice did he have?

She'd picked her cards and both of them would have to live with how they fell.

"Before I kill you, just for old time's sake why did you never tell me? Why lie to me?"

"I didn't want to Morgana." Merlin almost whispered, his head dipping in shame "I had to keep my secret. You of all people understand that."

Morgana snickered at him, cocking her head to one side as she surveyed her old friend "Not from me. You had a choice and you chose not to. Just like I chose this." She glanced around them, the scurrying and yells of the frantic battle.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Not exactly. But I take what I'm given."

"Morgana please, we were friends. Just stop this, leave." Merlin begged.

Morgana threw her head back and laughed "I think it's beyond that now."

"So be it." Merlin uttered, raising his hands and summoning a ball of fire "Then let's hope we both can live with the consequences." She raised her own hands and sent her own ball of fire at him. The two balls collided pushing them both backwards as they exploded showering the entire battlefield with sparks.

"_Culter ic þe hate_ " Merlin gestured to a fallen mace and directed it towards Morgana, sending it soaring through the air directly at her head, she easily avoided it by turning sideways, missing Merlin's next non verbal attack as he sent a wave of telekinetic energy hurtling towards her. She was sent flying back, landing hard on her back and rolling backwards. She did not stay still for long nor give Merlin time to gloat.

"_Lyft sy þe in__bǽlwylm__ac forhienan__se wiðere!" _The air around her palm began to swirl, gradually picking up speed until a fully formed tornado was heading Merlin's way.

"_Scildan!" _Merlin cried, his eyes flashing. Morgana's spell hit Merlin's shield and bounced away, sending several of her men flying into the air, leaving her furious. "Do you give in yet?"

"Me? Never, I will destroy you Merlin and everyone here who matters to you."

"I wouldn't threaten my friends if I were you."

Morgana's eyes flashed and a piece of fallen masonry from the crumbling castle rose from the ground, speeding through the air like an arrow towards the waiting Merlin, he waved a hand and turned the approaching stone to sand. Gathering the sand with his magic it was sent floating in the air, creating a sand storm around Morgana. She raised a hand to protect her eyes and face, too shocked to be able to cast a spell with eyes pressed closed against the cutting shards of sand. Merlin twisted his hand, pointing at the stone floor. With a loud rumble it cracked between her feet. The gap becoming wider as he concentrated, the ground was shaking raising yells from the surrounding men. He frowned, sweat dripped of his brow, her foot slipped through the gap and she sank, her arms flailing as her leg sank into the earth. She tried to pull herself free but she was trapped. The sand dropped, Morgana's howl of agony and frustration ripped across the battlefield.

"The elements are on my side, Morgana."

"Not for long!" A strange gurgling came from beneath the ground, getting louder until Merlin could almost feel the rushing flow of…water. Merlin peered into the cracks he had created in the ground, the water had rose from under the ground and was swirling around Morgana's leg eroding the rock and freeing her. She stepped back with a smug smile. The water rose like a huge tidal wave, erupting from the cracks in the ground and then collapsed on top of Merlin, encasing him in the bubble of water.

He couldn't breathe, he could barely think. He had to get out; he had to dispel the water.

Merlin's water cage rose above the battlefield, his desperately struggling form suspended for the entire battlefield to see. His panicked brain could barely function as he thrashed, forcing himself to still Merlin tried to think of a way out. Light dimmed, his vision becoming narrower as he gulped unwillingly at the water. It flooded into his struggling lungs. In desperation he forced his magic out of himself, allowing in to explode outwards uncontrolled and untamed. The golden licks of magic struck his water cage and instantly destroyed it, the water falling on the unsuspecting men below. Merlin took in a deep lungful of air, his brain still fuzzy as he hacked up the water he had inhaled.

His magic held him suspended for only a moment more until it dissipated. He fell backwards, flipping through the air until he landed hard on his back in front of an enraged Morgana.

"You just won't die!" Merlin could almost imagine her stomping her feet, she wasn't but it seemed she would soon.

"Well it does go against my plans slightly…" Merlin staggered to his feet, his aching back protesting against each movement he made not to mention the renewed throbbing in his head. "Morgana we are too evenly matched, there isn't going to be a winner."

"Your death will be a win enough." Her eyes were dark and calculating, she knew that she had the upper hand in this battle, with Merlin in his current state how could she not?

"My death will mean the death of you. If I'm going down so will you."

"What life do I have?" Her eyes were sad and Merlin could see the flicker of the old Morgana, it was gone quickly. She would never be that person again, they both knew that. Morgana made the first move, with a cry she sent a wave of water once again at Merlin, this time he was expecting and dove to the side with an agonising thud. He spat the dust from his mouth and sent rocks hurtling at his nemesis with a flash of gold.

She laughed and used her affinity over fire to destroy the rocks; Merlin stood quickly frantically thinking of a solution to this battle. He couldn't think!

Whilst he was distracted Morgana sent the blazing ball of fire straight at him, knowing how much it would hurt if it hit him he flung himself into the air, using the air to send him floating above the battle. His eyes blazed with power.

It was then the pain hit. He looked down and saw blood on his shirt and a dagger falling to the earth.

He managed to stutter a confused "Oh" before he once again fell through the air. In panic Merlin managed to splay his hands to slow his fall, landing heavily on his feet.

Morgana was smirking at him.

She had used the fire as a distraction; she had known how he would escape from it. She'd sent a dagger straight at him.

He couldn't help but silently praise her genius as he slipped to the floor, his mind cloudy with pain.

"I win." Her face was glowing and her long forgotten beauty shone out between the hardened surface. She drew her sword and raised it above her head.

She plunged it down but it was quickly blocked by a bloody and sweaty Arthur.

"You can't kill my manservant." Arthur said angrily as he forced her blade away "That's my bloody job."

Morgana smiled superiorly as she eyed his sword. "You think your blade can stop me?"

"Actually, I do." With that he thrust his sword forward forcing her to stumble back away from Merlin, who was once again lying prone in the middle of a battle.

"Well brother, only one of us will be leaving here."

"God you are such a _girl_. Did I teach you nothing when we were children? You don't _talk _in sword battles, you fight!" Morganas jaw dropped but Arthur had already parried her weak strike and weaved around her, he kept glancing to her eyes looking for the gleam of gold that would end his life.

He pressed forward, channelling his anger at her betrayal into his sword and it responded. Excalibur had always been more than _just_ a sword. It was one with him, a part of his body.

It swished through the air with ease, sliding into the flesh of Morganas leg with ease. Arthur almost dropped Excalibur in shock. He had managed to land a blow on a sorceress, the most powerful in the land none the less. He couldn't help but hoot with laughter as Morgana screamed in pain as she clutched her bleeding leg. Morgana staggered forward, raising her sword to fight again.

"Don't be stupid Morgana. Leave."

"I shall not be beaten by the likes of you"

"Morgana, go" Arthur swing round to stare at Merlin who had managed to sit up and was staring at Morgana in pity.

She hesitated "GO!" Merlin screamed, sending her hurtling backwards from the wave of power he released.

"I will return."

"Look forward to it." Merlin gasped. With a rustle of leaves Morgana was gone and the battle was over.

They had once more survived.

"Merlin? You okay?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, just need to remember the spell."

"Spell what spell?" Arthur dropped to his friends' side and ripped the bottom of his cape to press against the weeping wound.

"To heal myself you prat, I'm not dying after all this." He gestured round them before furrowing his brow in concentration. "_Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle_".

Before their eyes the wound stopped bleeding and then the skin began to knit itself together, in mere minutes a potentially fatal injury was reduced to a pink angry line. It took Arthur a few moments before he regained the use of his voice.

"I think you have some explanations for me."

"Do I have to?" Merlin threw his head back and pouted, his tense shoulders relaxing now he knew the battle was over, for now.

Arthur eyed him wearily, "Not all at once, not all today. But soon I want to know everything and this time _Merlin_ I want to actually _remember_ them." Merlin had the decency to look ashamed.

The battle had been won, they had survived and their shared destiny had truly begun.

Albion awaited.

* * *

A/N I wanted to use the elements in this chapter, and I debated long and hard on how to assign the elements to Merlin and Morgana. Merlin has shown an affinity in the show for 'air', such as how he can call thunderstorms. I have always thought 'earth' to be the most powerful, so naturally Merlin should have it. Morgana has always shown an affinity for fire, so that's how I argued that. Why did I do this? Because I believe Morgana and Merlin are quite evenly match and are both elemental as neither needed to learn to use magic.

I hate writing fight scenes, I can't do them and they take me forever (hence the wait), hope this doesn't show!

THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE. Sorry about the awfully cheesy ending to this story, I couldn't help it. I virtually pass you a sick bucket. Thanks to everyone who has faithfully read and reviewed this story. You are all awesome.

Reviews make me happy, good n' the bad!


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue- 6 months later.

_Tap-tap_ Arthur clenched his teeth and leant further over his paperwork. _Tap-Tap_ His position was becoming uncomfortable and his quill kept stabbing through the parchment. _Tap-Tap _He almost snarled at the lord reform in front of him. _Tap-Tap. _Arthur tried singing in his head, but it was no use. The noise was going through him, he couldn't work, couldn't function with the infuriating noise. His fist tightened around his quill breaking the fine feathers.

It was a present from Gwen; she was going to kill him.

_Tap-Tap_

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled causing Merlin to jump up with a startled expression. Merlin's court attire was crumbled and blotted with ink stains, he looked tired. Arthur almost apologised for snapping but then he remembered how irritating Merlin had been. Again.

"What?" He sounded exasperated; he had no reason to be so. He was the one being irritating.

"Stop tapping." Arthur growled "Or I swear to god I will throw you out of the window."

"I'll just float back up." Merlin smirked.

"That is not the bloody point. Your destiny is to protect me and I swear I will throw _myself_ out of the window." Arthur was smug, that would shut his irritating court sorcerer up.

Merlin shrugged and resumed his tapping with more vigour. Maybe not.

"Are you trying to send me crazy?" Arthur moaned slamming his head into the desk. Probably harder than he should have done.

"No, are you?"

"How the hell am I sending you crazy?"

"By keeping me in here doing all this stupid paperwork." Merlin gestured to the massive pile of documents that almost obscured him from view.

"It's part of the job."

"But it's the boring part of the job!" Merlin complained "Let's go hunting, or maybe find a dangerous magical beast to fight. We could do some sparring!"

Arthur had to laugh "Paperwork isn't that bad Merlin, you'd think you'd be honoured."

"Honoured that I have to sign thousands of bits a paper a day?"

"Proud that I gave you the job when there were plenty of other applicants." Arthur didn't mention that the other applicants were a crazy old lady that thought she was a frog and a man with about as much magic as Arthur.

Merlin was the only worthwhile candidate.

Merlin didn't either but Arthur could tell he was thinking it.

"Maybe you need to delegate." Arthur said as gently as he dare without sounding like a girl or Merlin.

"I don't want to delegate." Merlin huffed, laying his head upon the hard desk.

"I delegate." Arthur couldn't help but point out to his former manservant.

"But you're stupid." Merlin's voice was muffled from the desk but Arthur still heard him loud and clear. He was a King dammit! And not at all stupid.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are"

"MERLIN." Merlin lifted his head "There is nothing wrong with getting a bit of help, how about getting a couple of apprentices."

"No." Merlin had wrinkled his nose at the suggestion.

"Why not?"

"I'm not old enough to have one, Gaius has an apprentice!" Merlin gestured frantically "And then I'd have to teach them stuff, I don't know anything!" He whined.

"You're Emrys."

"Yes and?"

"Greatest sorcerer to ever live…?"

"But…"

"What better way to show I accept magic than to allow you to train sorcerers?" Arthur let that hang for a moment, knowing he had put Merlin in a spot where he could no longer refuse.

Although magic had been allowed in Camelot for six months now and Merlin had been Court Sorcerer for four months some of the people didn't really believe his stance had changed but instead believed he was luring the sorcerers here to have them killed.

Not even the latest treaty with the druids could change some minds.

As Merlin kept telling him though, it was going to be a slow process. There was still a lot of discrimination towards the magical community but with time they would become more accepting. As soon as they realised their neighbours where no different to them.

"Fine" Merlin signed "I've got this druid legislation here, do you want to go over it."

Arthur groaned internally, Merlin had been working on the new legislation for weeks. The idea of it was that the druids that didn't want to settle in one place could have access to several safe and protected locations across Camelot that they could camp at whenever they wished and also gave them a 'right to roam.' It was very detailed, long and boring.

Arthur had glanced at it once and that had been enough. He'd almost fallen asleep.

"On second thoughts let's have a break." Arthur saw Merlin's smirk but decided to let it go.

He was hungry now he thought about it. He fancied some chicken. Since Merlin had become court sorcerer he'd had a new manservant, Philip. Philip was nice but kept bringing his fruit and veg.

Arthur couldn't help but think Merlin had something to do with it. Whenever Philip served his 'healthy' dinner Merlin would hide a laugh behind his hand.

Philip was so nice Arthur didn't have the heart to tell him off. He's been surviving by stealing cakes from the kitchen.

"Where is Gwen?" Merlin asked as they stepped into the corridor.

"She's hosting this woman thing." He flapped his hand as he struggled to explain what Gwen was actually up to.

Merlin cocked his eyebrow "You mean her meeting to give women more of a say in the council."

"Yes." Arthur let out a relieved breath. Arthur didn't expand on that but he didn't need to. He thought what Gwen was doing was fantastic and he was extremely proud of her. He just didn't think the council members would agree. As his sister had said many years ago 'they were all sexist pigs.' Thinking of her now he got the twinge. He pushed it away. He had mourned his sister, especially after the last battle.

Morgana was not his sister the person that he had loved was dead.

"She did fantastic with Morgana didn't she?"

"She held out in that fight, I want her to get more training though."

"I didn't mean that. I meant in leading Camelot in your absence." Arthur thought back to all the praise that had been heaped on his wife after Morgana's newest defeat. He had been slightly jealous that she hadn't needed him or his protection in the end. He was also proud of her; she had come so far in so little time. She now knew what he had always known, that she was a worthy Queen of Camelot.

"I have no doubt that she will continue to rule with such braveness and intellect until our children can take over."

"You have to actually have them first." Merlin quipped. Arthur glared at him, effectively wiping the smile of his face.

"All in good time… it's not through lack of trying." Arthur said with a wolf grin, it took Merlin a few seconds to get it but when he did it was worth it. His face screwed up and he looked like he was about to be sick, not to mention how red his cheeks became.

"Arthur, too much information!"

Arthur just laughed and pulled Merlin towards him and giving his a soft noogie.

Their relationship hadn't changed despite all that had happened between them and for that he was grateful.

They stepped into the bright sunny courtyard.

Together they were ready to take of the world.

* * *

**A/N The last authors note for this story. Thank you for such a good ride, I've enjoyed writing this and I want to just take the time to say thank you for everything especially everyone who's reviewed every single chapter, you know who you are. You've made writing this worthwhile. **

**I'm not sure about a sequel, I've left the ending open so I could. But in my head from this chapter it leads straight into the next series and I'm not sure I want to write that. Plus I think there is going to be a reveal this series and I don't think it would work. **

**I'm not sure, perhaps you could convince me?**

**I am planning another story it's a royal!Merlin story, quite AU and hopefully different to most of the ones already posted. Hopefully I can start posting that in September as I'm trying to do it differently by actually finishing it before posting (weird, eh?)**

**Thanks for putting up with me and my infrequent updates.**

**One last review? **

**Sianikins xx**


End file.
